super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Robot Fanon Rules
Hello users, new and old, this page as you could have guessed is for the Rule and Guidelines of this Wiki. We hope to avoid any confusion, misunderstandings or quarrels on the Wiki. For ease the rules are divided into section: Wiki- for the rules concerning Wiki Pages, Fan Fiction and User Rights. Standards We follow basic guidelines and rules of Wikia, please check them out if you are unfamiliar with them: Here. Wiki * Edits: ** Vandalism: Vandalism is defined here as the removal of another's information, the adding of graffiti (anything that does not belong there) in the form of nonsense and/or foul language. ** Users that do not sign in on the website when they edit something should try make sure it is known that they were the ones who performed the edit. This is not a rule so much as a suggestion. ** When making a fan fiction adventure/episode, please remember to place a disclaimer. For example (The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters.) There is a template that can be used for ease. Note this is just a precaution to protect users as some companies can be touchy about their products, even as fan fiction. ** If you plan to create/post Mature Content, you are asked that the material be an implicit nature, as in not directly stated, OR please put a Mature Content Warning Label and Category on your page. Since this site is for Super Robot Fan Fiction we expect younger users to visit our site, so we are trying to balance between being responsible for them and at the same time not stifle your rights as a creator. Also it is against Wikia's Universal Guidelines to post explicit scenes. * Chats ** Users are expected to be polite when speaking to others, or for the very least understanding. ** Foul Language is not acceptable under any circumstances (We expect younger viewers to be reading these...). Foul Language is best understood as any Curse Word, or racial or religious slur against another person. It can also be seen as you insulting the other user. * Wiki Fights ** I don't care what it was at your old Wiki, which issue you have/had with another Wiki, here on Ultra Fan those things don't matter. Anyone from any Wiki is welcome as long as they follow our rules and if you had a beef/quarrel with a user before either of you come to this wiki then act like this is the first time meeting them. ** As for conflicts/controversy that arise here instead of elsewhere... don't, if you think someone has wrong you, do not take the law into your own hand, tell an Admin and point us to some evidence of that person's wrong play and we will see what we can do. Now before you cry foul, please make sure that the person meant something instead of them just unintentionally upsetting you. * Harassment ** To those that are not sure what this means, this is when you send threatening or otherwise uncomfortable messages to another user. It could be accusations, uncomfortable messages, death threats etc. Any message that makes someone uncomfortable can be considered harassment. ** If you are a logged in user, accused of harassment we will give you a chance to explain yourself. ** If I find out that anyone has given out a Death Threat I will block you PERMANENTLY! There will be no investigation, no nothing, that's it, all of your chances have been used up. Fan Fiction * Types of Fan Fiction: The fan fiction meant to be here all concern the Mecha Genre. Anything else is meant for another Fanon Wiki, which can probably be reached on the front page. Note that the Wiki does not care what manner of fiction you create so long as it's main feature is super robots. Types of Sub-Genres are ** Real Robot: Like Gundam, giant/super robots are tools of war. ** Super Robot: The robot fills out the role of a super hero. ** Giant Hero: Similar to Ultraman, the Robot appears to fight Giant Monsters/Kaiju, like in Pacific Rim. ** These are not the only ones there are. * Outside Fan Fiction: If you have fan fiction posted on another site, then you are welcome to post it on links on the site. We just ask that you create a Series Page or Episode Guide to link to them. You don't have to but It would make things easier for people to find your work. * Signatures: You may notice that some users have their user names as categories, this is a signature system we use here to show who created and owns that character/page. Under no circumstances is that to be removed by anyone but the owner. Unless it's to make changes to grammar, or to correct coding mistakes, etc other users are not supposed to edit that page without the user's consent. ** Multiple Signatures: A page can have multiple signatures, but this means the original owner has given the other(s) permission to use their character for more than just a cameo ( a short visit or appearance in another series). To add a signature, the character/page must have been thought up by more than one person or the original User gave the other(s) permission. * Open Pages: These are pages such as weapons or technology that are common across fiction. No one user can claim these but they can put their version of the item/object/technology on the page in the Examples section. * Signature Name: Some pages have a user's name or a series name in brackets of the page name. These are there because the name of the page may be used over and over again. The specific page is being differentiated from the rest. Such pages do not need the user's signature since it is in the name. * Pages with the same Name: If you want to name your page, a name that is already used, the simplest answer is to place your user name or the series name in brackets in the title. * Pages with no Categories: Pages created by anonymous users and not given any sort of category, such a signature, or viable to be deleted at the discretion of an Admin. As only logged in users can use signatures, the use of them by an anonymous user is likely to be considered fraud. * No Ultra, Godzilla, or other Giant Series: This series is not for Ultraman Fan Fiction and while you can have the odd character or the other, we are on encouraging the use of Ultraman Characters especially when they are transformed into villains victims etc. Take your fan warfare elsewhere. If you are having the characters in minor roles, and are showing them respect, then they may stay. * Mature Content: Super Robot shows are known for having more mature situations than other similar genres. We here hope that users that wish to talk about such mature topics in their work, will show said topics the respect they deserve. If not, by User demand said work can be removed and/or the user in question will be banned. Category:Browse Category:Help Pages